Salvavidas
by Karkstrek
Summary: Los trabajos de verano no son tan aburridos como parecen.


**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Salvavidas.**

No dirá que su trabajo de verano es malo ni mucho menos, sólo que el esperaba que únicamente consistiera en coquetear con personas atractivas, no salvar a los niños 'valientes' que siguen aprendiendo a nadar.

Ha tenido que usar el poder del silbato para ahuyentar a los niños intentando entrar a la fosa y ha tenido que discutir con un adolescente y el uso de armas de agua en la zona de niños.

Fuera de eso, no ha pasado nada interesante.

* * *

\- ¡Soy mejor nadando que todos ustedes! -Le grita al grupo de personas detrás suyo-

Luffy se había detenido en la puerta de el nuevo parque acuático, sus amigos le observaron silenciosamente mientras intentaban ponerle inflables y otras cosas al moreno.

Saben que no es verdad, que su amigo es como una piedra en el agua.

Suspiran, ya saben como va a terminar eso.

Decidieron (Luffy decidió) que sería buena idea ir y ver que tal estaba, había visto anuncios y un montón de propaganda del Moby Dick, en cuanto se enteró que tenían restaurante, toboganes y varias albercas, y restaurante, decidió que valía la pena ir.

Sin embargo, para sus amigos era cuestión de vida o muerte, Garp les había dicho que si algo le llegase a pasar a su querido nieto, el les haría lo mismo 10 veces peor.

Así pues, habían reunido todo lo inflable y cosa que pudiera flotar.

\- ¡Paren!

Los gritos iban aumentando, habían envuelto exitosamente en 3 inflables.

Asintiendo, Zoro le pasó el bloqueador a sus amigas.

\- Iré a buscar que tomar. -Les había dicho-

\- ¿Puedes ir tu solo? -El sarcasmo no se hizo esperar por parte del rubio-

\- Si, no creo que quieras que las 'señoritas' te vean llevando alcohol.

Finalmente partieron juntos, Sanji alegando que debe inspeccionar la comida del restaurante mientras Zoro debe inspeccionar la calidad de las bebidas.

\- Yo digo que busquemos donde acomodarnos.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de la pelirroja buscaron un lugar decente, más específicamente, uno donde tuviesen la mayoría de los servicios al alcance y pudieran vigilar al moreno.

La alberca frente a la que estaba su mesa se encontraba en medio de el chapoteadero y una alberca un poco más profunda, los toboganes y los otros 'juegos' estaban a unos pocos minutos de su lugar.

Afortunadamente no había mucha gente, las vacaciones de verano tenían esa ventaja, pues la mayoría de las personas sale a otras ciudades o países.

Usopp ayudaba a Chopper a colocarse los flotadores, mientras Nami y Robin repartían bloqueador a los presentes.

\- Lo necesitas, Luffy.

\- Pero Robin~ esa cosa me deja pegajoso.

\- Luffy, si no dejas que Robin te lo ponga, no podrás ir a nadar -La pelirroja preferiría que no se lo pusieran, así evitarían preocupaciones innecesarias-

\- Bien.

Lamentablemente, Luffy de verdad quiere nadar.

* * *

De repente todo es caos, un grupo de personas discute entre ellas, no le importa, enserio, pero es su deber mantener la paz y el orden, y digamos que a como pasa el tiempo cada vez se vuelven más agresivos

Suspira mientras se acerca.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! -Observa como la pelirroja le grita y señala al peliverde- ¡Te tocaba a ti acompañarlo!

\- ¡No me grites, bruja! -El peliverde no deja que la pelirroja le grite- ¡Robin había ido con él!

\- Estamos muertos. -Hay un moreno sentado en piso- Garp no tendrá piedad con nosotros.

Decide interferir, enserio, no sabe que puede ser tan grave para que cause tanto alboroto.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Apenas pronunciar esas palabras 8 cabezas giran en su dirección, dedicándole toda la atención de la que son capaces.

El grupo esta compuesto en su mayoría de hombres y dos señoritas. Ace decide que no es momento de pensar en ligar.

\- Señor salvavidas. -La aguda voz llama su atención, sumado a las pequeñas manos agarrando su traje de baño- Perdimos a Luffy -Dice el pequeño castaño mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-

Perfecto, hay un niño perdido en su área del parque, ya puede escuchar los reclamos de Barbablanca y las burlas de los otros.

\- ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vieron?

\- Cerca de la fosa.

No son las palabras del rubio lo que detona lo nervioso que esta, sino que sus manos tiemblan mientras estruja la vacía cajetilla de cigarros.

\- Bien.

* * *

Es seguido por las ocho personas a la dichosa fosa, ¿Enserio es tan importante el tal Luffy?

Detiene sus pasos cuando deja de escuchar los de los otros.

\- Estamos muertos. -Son las palabras del enorme peliazul-

Ace dirige su vista hacia donde los otros, su sangre se congela al ver en medio de la fosa la espalda de alguien flotar.

\- No puede ser Luffy, llevaba todos nuestros flotadores. -La pelirroja dice con alivio-

\- Nami, ¿Ya viste eso? -El peliverde señala una pila de inflables justo en la orilla de la fosa-

Ace observa como la pelirroja se une al moreno y al castaño en sus llantos, los otros se notan un poco más calmados, sin embargo, puede detectar que están mas molestos que preocupados, Ace se pregunta por qué.

Viendo que ninguno tiene planes de reaccionar rápido decide saltar a la fosa.

El agua es fría mas no le presta atención, tiene que cumplir su trabajo y mantener su honor intacto.

Vuelve a la superficie y una vez orientándose procede con el rescate.

Llegar hasta el tal 'Luffy' no es tan complicado, el problema es que nunca ha rescatado a nadie en el agua, por ende no se le ocurre como llevarlo a la orilla. Considera que lo importante por el momento es verificar la salud del moreno, le voltea boca arriba, observa el pecho y la enorme cicatriz para posteriormente comprobar que este aún está respirando al ver el pecho subir y bajar.

\- ¡Luffy!

La pelirroja es la primera en gritar al ver que su amigo aún respira. Ace recibe varios pulgares en alto y sonrisas agradecidas, no puede evitar sonreír.

Considera que puede nadar con el moreno en sus espaldas, por lo que coloca los delgados brazos al rededor de su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo a su espalda.

No tarda mucho en regresar, el moreno no es tan pesado.

Lo acerca con cuidado a la orilla, dando indicaciones para que le coloquen con cuidado en el piso. Ace sale de la profunda alberca con un ligero impulso.

Una mano en su hombro llama su atención.

\- Gracias -Le dice el peliverde-

Ace fija su vista en el grupo de personas, dándose cuenta que faltan dos, el moreno y el pequeño castaño.

Se levanta, aún no ha asegurado que el moreno este fuera de peligro.

Se acerca a este, se hinca cerca del inconsciente cuerpo, coloca su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, verificando que esté bien.

\- ¡Hey! -Es la voz de la pelirroja- ¡No necesitas hacer eso, Chopper se va a encargar de eso.

A Ace no le importa quién sea Chopper ni mucho menos, su trabajo no finaliza hasta que el otro moreno vuelva en si.

Comienza a bombear el pecho, esperando que con eso pueda salir toda el agua ingerida.

Coloca sus brazos como le enseñaron y procede a dar los primeros auxilios.

El cuerpo bajo suyo se convulsiona un poco para después intentar levantarse abruptamente, es detenido por Ace, quien hace que el movimiento no sea tan brusco. Da algunas palmadas y caricias en la pequeña espalda del moreno mientras este comienza a expulsar la mayoría del agua ingerida.

\- Ufff.

\- ¡Luffy!

Rápidamente Ace es retirado del moreno, siendo reemplazado por la pelirroja y la morena, ambas abrazándole.

Ace aprovecha el tiempo para fijarse en Luffy.

Los ojos están un poco rojos debido al esfuerzo al expulsar tanta agua, los labios licen un poco hinchados y muy rojos, el cuello es delgado y la clavícula marcada, la piel se nota suave mientras en el pecho hay una cicatriz para nada pequeña, los brazos son delgados y las piernas son largas. Ace desvía la vista, no es momento de pensar en cosas impuras respecto a esas piernas y los entreabiertos labios del moreno.

Decide irse, ellos necesitan intimidad y el tiene que continuar con su trabajo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Luffy observa como el joven salvavidas se retira.

* * *

Estira sus músculos antes de colocar su mochila en uno de sus hombros, no fue un día tan malo, se dice.

Suspira, sabe que no volverá a ver al moreno.

Se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, ahí están los amigos de Luffy y el moreno, quien apenas verlo sonríe, acercándose a su posición.

Ace puede ver como los otros le observan, vigilando sus acciones.

\- Hey.

Ace se da cuenta ahora que el moreno es más bajito que él, lleva las piernas expuestas, pues lleva shorts. El pecho se ve más terso que esa tarde, no lo puede apreciar completamente, pues la camisa roja no la lleva tan abierta.

\- Hola. -Le contesta-

\- Gracias por salvarme. -Le dice con una enorme sonrisa-

\- No fue nada -Dice mientras siente la sangre en su cuello calentarse-

\- ¡Ya sé! -Exclama de repente, Ace puede observar con detalle el cambio en los ojos del más bajito- Sé como puedo agradecerte.

Ace siente como meten mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, no puede evitar sonrojarse.

\- Listo. -Dice el moreno para entregarle algo, Ace se da cuenta que es su móvil- Llama cuando quieras.

El menor finaliza el encuentro con un nuevo agradecimiento y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ace sigue embobado para cuando ya se han retirado.

* * *

\- Insisto, el beso no fue necesario.

\- ¡Cállate, Usopp! -La pelirroja le espeta-

\- Yo creo que fue bonito -Robin ya está sonriendo-

\- Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor pedirle sus panties, Señorito Luffy.

\- ¡Ustedes no saben nada de romance!

\- Enséñanos oh santo Cupido -El peliverde dice sarcásticamente-

\- Luffy -El castaño jala un poco la manga de su camisa- Lo siento, no pude ayudar a salvarte.

\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Chopper -Se ríe- El salvavidas hizo un buen trabajo.

Chopper decide dejarlo pasar, su amigo está bien y es feliz, ¡Y GARP NO LOS VA A MATAR!, suspira aliviado.

\- ¿Aún no sabes su nombre? -La pelirroja sonríe desquiciada- Yo te lo podría decir, claro por un pequeño precio -Le sonríe amable-

\- Bruja -Las voces del peliverde y el de cabello rizado no se hacen esperar-

Luffy siente su cuerpo estremecer, para Nami, un pequeño precio es la deuda de tres vidas.

\- Se llama Ace -Dice la morena, ya hubo suficiente drama por el resto del día-

\- ¡Robin!

\- Nuestro pequeño Luffy merece saberlo -Establece-

Los delgados brazos rodean la estrecha cintura de la morena, ésta no puede evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias -Murmura a su espalda-

\- Bien -bufa la pelirroja- Pero nos vas a invitar a dormir a tu casa.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar jenga otra ves? -Usopp dice frustrado-

\- No esta vez -les sonríe la pelirroja- Compré una baraja muy bonita.

La mayoría gruñe, no están preparados para apostar sus respectivas herencias. La pelirroja no puede evitar sonreír triunfante al ver sus caras.

* * *

 **Extra 1: Invitaciones**.

Si parece un poco sospechoso ser invitado a una de las áreas residenciales privadas de la ciudad es sospechoso, Ace decidió ignorarlo, es mejor a que los ocho mensajes que recibió cumplan las amenazas si no llega a presentarse, enserio, no quiere adeudar dinero, ni mucho menos ser cortado ni hervido, o recibir una enfermedad creada en laboratorio, enserio, no gracias.

Toca la puerta unas cuantas veces. La enorme puerta se abre, revelando un rubio fumando en el marco de la puerta. Siente la sangre helarse al reconocer a dicho rubio.

-¡Tú!

\- Buenas noches a ti también. -Es la única respuesta que recibe antes de ser obligado a entrar-

Sanji decide que no fue tan mala idea hacerle venir, así podrán comprobar las intenciones para con su querido amigo. No puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima por el de pecas, pobre, no sabe en lo que se metió.

Observa el reloj en la pared, 15 para las 10, Garp y Dragon no tardarán en llegar.

Exhala el humo de su cigarrillo mientras vuelve a dar sus condolencias internamente al de pecas.

* * *

 **Extra 2: Guía básica para conseguir un número**.

Nami está frustrada, sabe que si quiere que algo salga bien tiene que hacerlo ella misma, sin embargo, no esperaba tanta incopetividad por parte de sus amigos, sólo tenían que conseguir un número, no era para tanto.

\- Dame el maldito número -Es apenas el segundo intento de Sanji y ya está estrangulando al guardia de la entrada, Nami sabe que lo habría conseguido a la primera de haberse tratado de una chica-

\- Quítate, cocinero de tercera -La voz de Zoro sólo hace que Nami se frustre aún más- Dame el número del salvavidas si no quieres problemas. -Por lo menos Zoro no recurre a la intimidación física, no aún-

\- Estoy rodeada de idiotas -Nami les ha dado una paliza a todos, Luffy está por regresar del baño y aún no tienen el jodido número- Observen.

* * *

\- Es trampa Nami -Usopp no ha parado de reclamarle- Tu tienes a tus 'amigas', lo único que necesitas hacer es hablarle bonito al sujeto y ya.

\- El punto es, que conseguí el número. Así que espero que puedan cumplir con la siguiente parte.

\- Yo no traje mi móvil.

\- Yo te puedo prestar el mío, Chopper -Le sonríe al castaño-

Nami sabe que esto si saldrá bien, sus idiotas amigos, y Robin, son los mejores a la hora de crear amenazas de defender el honor de su querido amigo. Si, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Holi!**

 **Yo creó que Ace algún día será compensado 7u7.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
